Oblivion
by CrazyVixey245
Summary: Angel quickly dogdes the knife that was thrown and hides against a wall, breathing very heavily she starts looking for her friend.A heavy hand wrapped around her neck and pulled her up, a mysterious animal pressed a knife to her throat as she struggled to move. Now she had lost in her own game of cat and mouse. 'Game over..." (Rated M for adult scences, read at your own risk!)
1. Angel and Becky

Angel and Midnight belongs to Pink69

Red and Becky belongs to me

And Felix and Ben belong to PrettyInPink2002

I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, that belongs to Scott Cawthon

"Kill me! Leave my daughter out of this!" A black wolf stood in front of a pure white baby wolf and a reddish brown bear stood before the two holding a gun chuckling. "Midnight, midnight, midnight. You know what happens if your try to leave, there's no escape." He cocked the gun, the baby wolf spread her wings and started gumming them while squealing. The bear looked at her in surprise as he lowered his gun. "Huh, you didn't tell me that you two were hybrids." He turned to two other animals behind him, a fox and a bunny. "Maybe I'll reconsider, maybe not. Felix!" A young male fox named Felix walked to the bear. "Yeah Red?'' He pointed to the baby. "Take the baby, but Midnight stays." Midnight, the black wolf quickly turned to her daughter, she looked to her little daughter and took a necklace with a moon and angel wings on it, off her neck. "Just so you can remember me, I love you Angel."

She put the necklace around her baby's neck, Angel squealed in delight and started laughing. Midnight took a deep breath and turned back to Red, Felix walked around her and picked up Angel. "Mmm...bah!'' She wiggled a bit in his arms and started gumming his finger, Midnight glared at him as he walked back over to Red. "Now take her to the city, me and Ben will clean up the mess." He brought the barrel of his gun to Midnight's temple, she looked at Angel and closed her eyes. Felix walked out the room with Angel and just before the door closed a gunshot was heard, and the sound of a body hitting the floor.

 _16 years later..._

Angel woke up in her little bed and yawned, she had been living with Felix ever since he 'found' her as a baby. It just so turns out he has a son named Foxy who is two years older than her, he and Angel are good friends, the only problem is the mafia gang. Red, the former leader of the gang had died of a stroke from smoking to many cigars, his leadership had been passed down to his son Freddy, he was a cruel brown bear, you can never tell what he's thinking and what he might do next.

Angel wasn't very welcomed in the gang, considering she's the only female who has actually stayed very long, Red on the other hand really liked Angel. She never disobeyed an order, she's very smart, and she is very skilled when it comes to fighting and guns. Most of the males teased her or harassed her in some way, life here is hard, so she really has to fight for her life six days of the week.

Angel stood up by her bed and stretched, she paused for a moment to look at the necklace her mother gave her. There was a small slit on the left side of the moon, Angel poked it with her claw and it popped open, there was a picture of her, her mother Midnight, and her dad whose name she does not know. A knock on her room door made her snap out of her thoughts, she closed the compartment and walked to the door.

Before she opened it she hid the necklace in her shirt just in case it was another gang member, she slid the door open and peeked out. A black and white female tiger stood before her wearing a half shirt and blue jeans, a smile spreaded across Angel's face. "Oh! Hi Becky!" Becky recently joined the gang, well more like forced to. She either joined or die, but when she said she'd rather die they threatened to violate her. (You all know what I mean. ^~^)

"Hey Angel." Angel let her in and and sat down on her bed, Becky scanned the room, admiring how Angel kept her place so tidy. "What's the matter Becky? I know you came here for something." Becky glared at her, Angel held her hands up in defense. "Not like that Becky." Becky crossed her arms, her tail swishing in agitation. "Angel, you do know what day it is right?"

Angel nodded, "It's Wensday, which means we get the day off! What do you wanna do?" Becky shook her head and chuckled. "It's the second Wensday of the month, that means..." Realization hit Angel and her smile fell, her ears flattened to her head and she groaned. "Why does it have to be today, I'm actually relaxed today."

Becky went to Angel's dresser and started picking out some clothes for her to wear. "You know we have to go to fight club each second and fourth wensday." She answered while picking out Angel's favorite hoodie with blue jean shorts, she threw them to Angel who swiftly caught them. Angel muttered a thanks and quickly changed, she tucked her wings (which she has never used, only in fights) and put the hoodie over her head. Becky watched and began to remember what it was like for her when she first arrived, she was two years older than Angel, but Angel had been helping Becky out since she arrived which was nine months ago, she has showed Becky a little of her fighting skills that Red taught her along with her smarts.

Becky waited impaitently as Angel clothes and shoes, but she couldn't help but notice Angel's body stucture, she had a nice set of breasts, a wonderful adomen, perfect curves, everything about her was perfect. Becky has never told this to anyone, but she seemed to have more of an interest in girls than in boys, and with Angel being the only girl made it harder for Becky. She wants to tell Angel how she feels but is afraid of what she might say.

"Mind telling me why your staring at me like a hungry wolf?" Becky snapped out her thoughts and realized she was staring and quickly turned away blushing, Angel giggled and poked her friend's ear. Becky's eyes popped open, her foot began thumping against the floor as Angel started stratching between Becky's ears. A purr escaped from Becky and Angel stopped and started laughing.

Becky growled at Angel and patted away any dirt, Angel grabbed her friend and led her out the door, and began walking to another section of the building both of them laughing and having a good time, anything could happen in the fights. So they spent every Wednday like it was their last.

 _'I love you Angel...'_

 _Warning! I know this story includes gangs, but please do not join you local gang. You all have a good life ahead of you, don't waste it by being stupid._

 _~CrazyVixey245_

Okay, I thought it was about time to finally write this story. It goes out to my two Besties PrettyInPink2002 and Pink69.

Pink69, I hope you feel better, I heard you are very sick and I wanted to give you a Get Well Soon gift, here it is! ^~^


	2. The Fights

Oblivion Chapter 2:

The Fights

As Angel and Becky made their way to the third section of the build, they stopped walking as they met with a group of three males, two wolves and a tiger. The circled around Angel and Becky nodding and giving signals to one another, Angel and Becky stood their guard and just let them do what they had to do.

"Hmm..." One of the wolves hummed as he scanned Angel from top to bottom, Becky soon got annoyed and started growling.

"Can we help you with something?" Becky and Angel intertwined their tails just in case the males try to separate them.

"No, no. We just wanted to see how our beautiful sex slaves are doing." The tiger said with a smirk, Angel snapped her head towards his direction full of anger in what he just sai, but the wolf in front of her grabbed her by the chin and looked into her silver eyes. Angel used her claws and clamped them down on the wolf's wrist, he yelped in surprise at her strength as he felt her slowly dig her claws into his fur and then into his skin.

Angel looks back at Becky, who had the male tiger in a choke hold and the other wolf was on the ground tending to a bloody broken nose. She smiled widely and turned back to the other wolf.

"If you even think about trying this again..." She squeezed down harder on his wrist, she heard his wrist bone creak and then a loud sickening crunch. The wolf cried out in pain and Angel let his arm go. "I'll find you and skin all three of you alive." He nodded frantically and ran off. Angel turned back to Becky who still had the tiger in a choke hold, Angel noticed that the tiger's face had gone a dark blue.

A few tears came to Becky's eyes as she let him drop to the ground.

"You fucker, I am **not a goddamn sex slave, I'm Becky.** Remember that." Becky kicked him once in the stomach which made him cough up blood, Angel grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her away from the scene, and away from the angry glares of more males as came to help their friends.

After walking for a few minutes Angel stopped and turned towardsBecky. "It's okay Becky, I know what he said hurt you but you can't let those words get to your head." Becky nodded and wiped her tears, Angel smiled and hugged her taking Becky by surprise. "It's gonna be just fine, your may be older than me but I'll still protect you."

Becky's ears twitched and she smiles. "Thank you Angel..." She has never been so happy in her life, she breaks the hug and grabs Angel's hand and starts running.

"Come on! We have to meet Foxy at the gates, we only have two minutes left!" Angel nodded and started running along side her.

Foxy leaned against a moss soaked wall as he waited for Becky and Angel, they changed the rules and added teams instead of last-man-standing, he would've been paired with other males but Freddy thought he was weak of them all and decided to put him with Becky and Angel.

The Fights are actually called Gang Wars because different gangs had to go against other gangs just for fun. It's an arena with obstacles for others to hide behind, they start without any weapons but as the fight continues the spectators will throw in weapons for the competitors, it's a fight to the death, the last team standing wins.

Foxy's ears perked up as he heard footsteps running towards him, he looked up and saw Becky and Angel out of breath. He walked towards them and growled. The girls knew they had done wrong by being late, so they both walked up to Foxy breathing heavily, he was about to confront them, but they leaned in and kissed Foxy on the cheeks.

He gasped and snapped his mouth shut, his face was red hot from embarrassment. Angel fist bumped Becky and laughed. "Aye! That not be funny!"

"Works every time." Becky nodded in agreement and snickered. Foxy glared at the females. "Shut up ye ass.'' Angel rolled her eyes then looked up at the clock and pulled both of her friends closer to her. "Okay same plan, me and Becky act vulnerable until they let their guard down and you just do what you normally do Foxy. Got it?"

Both of the animals nodded and got theirselves ready, as if it was on cue the door slid open slowly, the crowd above them cheered at the other competitors but booed at Foxy, Angel, and Becky. "Always thinking we're the weak ones, but strength isn't the key to getting out alive, we gotta stay smart. And don't be cocky like you were the last time Foxy please." Becky said, Foxy huffed but stayed silent.

The arena was a whole first floor with cracked, moss soaked walls. On the floors was big chunks of concrete and granite, they were in one corner of the arena and three other teams waited in the other corners. The arena was very dark, so Angel used her heat vision to spot the other teams, one was on the move and the other two took cover. The three ran out the gate and into the arena and took cover behind a wall, Becky peeked out the side and noticed a big tan colored dog that was running their way.

"There's a big dog coming our way, Foxy you think you can take 'em?" Foxy nodded and took Becky's place, the dog ran right past them and Foxy went right behind him, Foxy grabbed a piece of concrete off the ground and threw it on the front left side of the dog. The dog turned and smiles thinking he had found someone to kill, Foxy then grabbed another piece of concrete that was much bigger and ran behind the dog. The dog sensed someone behind him, but it was to late, Foxy brought down the concrete on his head.

The dog yelp in pain and fell, Foxy brought the concrete back up and began bashing him in the head, his skull cracked and blood started flowing out, Foxy kept bashing until there was nothing but a smashed head with brain chunks and blood everywhere, even on Foxy. Breathing heavily he returned to Becky and Angel, they looked at him in shock.

"What the hell happened!?" Becky hissed in a hushed voice, Foxy's eyes gleamed with triumph as he replied. "Nothin' just bashed the doggie's head in." Becky rolled her eyes and smiled, Angel tugged Becky's arm, Becky looked back at Angel. "Foxy, you just caused two teams to wander in our area, but at least you took out the biggest competitor here."

Foxy nodded and got serious and listened, their team has all the important features. Angel has the heat vision, Becky has the night vision, and Foxy is all ears. And even though Angel was the youngest out of the three, she acted like the leader. She was the one coming up with all the plans, telling Foxy and Becky what they should do and how they should do it. She didn't plan to be the leader but Becky and Foxy voted that she should be, Angel thought it was stupid but they didn't listen.

Becky turned and gasped. "FOXY LOOK OUT!" Foxy quickly turned as a knife flew through the air, Becky brought her team down as more knives flew past them, one of knives flew by and hit Angel in the arm, she yelped in pain and quickly took the knife out. Becky and Foxy's head snapped towards her direction, blood started pouring from the ground as she threw the knife on the ground. "Ye okay?" Foxy asked as he picked up the knife, she nodded swiftly and held her arm, Becky ripped a strip of her shirt and wrapped it around Angel's arm.

Foxy crept away and followed footsteps. "We got one!" He heard from behind a wall, he perked up his ears and listened closely for the other teams, once he made sure they weren't around he crept in front of the wall and waited for the right moment to attack.

"Ha! They were right about us being the greatest team. By the way, where is Bulldozer?" Foxy ran in and lashed out. "Godammit!" One of the animals yelled, Foxy followed their movements with his ears, one was on the left and one was in front of him. "Big mistake." Foxy whispered, the animal behind him charged with a knife in his hand, Foxy jumped out the way and listed.

He smiled as he heard the knife plunge into flesh, the animal that got stabbed gasped for breath. "Reggie! I got him!" Reggie gasped for more breath and studdered. "T-that's m-me..." Reggie managed to get out, Reggie's friend gasped and quickly took the knife out, Reggie starts to fall but he was caught. "Reggie! I'm so sorry! Please don't die on me bro!"

Reggie coughed up some blood and shuddered. "...Ken-kenny...y-you...y-your gonna.. ha-have to fi-finsh without m-me." He sighed as his last breath was taken away, Kenny choked on tears and placed his friend down. Foxy acted quickly and ran to Kenny, but Kenny was quicky and punched Foxy in the stomach, hard. Foxy grunted in pain and fell. "You're gonna pay...I'll give you a slow death."

Foxy looked up at Kenny and laughed. "Aye laddie, will it be ye that dies...Or me? Let's be findin, out shall we?" Kenny roared in rage and ran towards Foxy, he swung his fists but Foxy dodged them. Foxy kicked his leg high in the air and it met the bottom jaw of Kenny's face, Kenny flew back a few feet dazed, he had little time to react as Foxy picked up the knife and ran to him.

Foxy jumped on Kenny and pinned him down, Kenny tried to kick off Foxy as he brought down the knife, right into Kenny's eye. Blood spurted out and onto the floor, Foxy dropped the knife and got off of Kenny. "I guess it be ye..."

Foxy sprinted to Angel and Becky, but they werem't in the same place he left them in, three bodies were in their place with bruises and cuts. One had their throat cut, the other had been suffocated, and the last one looked beaten to death. "Aye this be the work of the lasses."

"Angel, do you see that crate over there?" Becky said as she pointed to the center of the arena, a huge crate waited for them, Angel nodded. "I'm not gonna run this time, they're right in front of it.'' Becky turned and looked at Angel. "Then what are you gonna do?"

Angel smirked, she cut two long holes in the back of her hoodie and two white feathery wings popped out. "I'm gonna fly." Becky couldn't help but admire her wings, she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Just get over there and grab that crate..."

Angel shook her head at Becky's jealousy and flapped once, Becky huffed as Angel flew high into the air. Her wings are like an owl's wings so whenever she flapped it made no noise, she aimed at the crate and prepared to dive.

Angel made a silent nose dive, the other teams that had guns started shooting at her. Angel panicked but managed to grab the crate, bullets wizzed passed her as she crash landed by Becky. "That was harder than I thought..." Angel mumbled as the crate fell in front of her, Becky opened the crate as a grenade fell right beside her. "Grenade!" She quickly picked it up and threw it back, it exploded in midair as more came their way. Angel used her wings to hit them back as Becky caught some and threw them back.

"How many grenades do they fucking have!?"(WARNING! I kinnnda got lazy here.-) Becky yelled as she threw another back. "We need to get our weapons out the crate!" One grenade fell ten feet away from Becky as she threw another back, Angel gasped and tried to move her friend out the way, but it was to late.

The grenade exploded and Becky flew back into Angel, dazed from the explosion Angel stayed still for a bit. Once she recovered she quickly grabbed Becky. "Becky? Becky!?" She shook Becky but she didn't wake up, Angel choked on tears as she placed Becky back on the floor. Her sadness was replaced with rage, she kicked the crate open and found a mini gun. an AK47, and grenades.

"Fuck it if I die!" She grabbed the mini gun and began shooting at the other teams, when they ducked for cover she flew up in the air and right over them, they had little time to react as she began shooting at them. They start shooting back at Angel but only one bullet hit her, she killed the last team by throwing all of her grenades at the front of the wall then throwing the rest at them.

Foxy had just arrived to the scene just to see Angel finished off the last team, he stared in amazment and shock as the team yelled to one another but the grenades exploded. Angel flapped slowly down to Foxy and dropped the weapons. "Lass, what happened!?" Angel collasped to the ground holding her stomach, Foxy crouched down beside her and turned her over. "B-becky's de-dead..." Foxy's ears went flat to his head, Angel moved her hand out the way to reveal a bullet wound.

"And s-so am I." Foxy shook his head as tears flowed through eyes. "N-no lass!" He cried softly as Angel slowly closed her eyes.

 _Welcoming the darkness..._

A/N: Okay, I really feel like this has been a bad chapter, but I will do my best to make the next chapter better.


End file.
